According to a known design, the guiding and sealing device comprises a barrel for guiding in rotation the windscreen wiper shaft which extends through the aperture in the vehicle body, having a radial collar extending opposite the inner face of the panel, with the interposition of an inner annular sealing joint, and a free end which protrudes axially beyond the outer face of the panel having a thread on which is screwed a clamping nut whose radial clamping face cooperates with the outer face of the panel with the interposition of an outer annular sealing joint
This design makes it possible to provide guidance in rotation of the driving spindle within the barrel, at the level where the shaft passes through the vehicle body, whilst providing good sealing of the aperture formed in the panel, thus preventing any unwanted penetration of water into the vehicle.
However, this design of the prior art requires two sealing joints, and this increases the number of components and complicates their assembly, the correct positioning of the sealing joints being notably a criterion determining the sealing quality obtained.
In addition, it is desirable to insulate the windscreen wiper mechanisms elastically to the maximum extent with respect to the structure of the vehicle body by interposing damping devices at the level of the different means for fixing and mounting the mechanism on the vehicle.